


15 Minutes Chasing You

by Nyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, Mates, Oblivious Scott, Sciles, Skittles, girl stiles stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyed/pseuds/Nyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Descubrir que Stiles estaba en una cita era suficientemente malo, pero descubrir que esa cita era Jackson Whittmore fue lo que necesitaba para sacar a la bestia dentro de él.</p><p>Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Minutes Chasing You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [15 Minutes Chasing You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152171) by [RougueShadowWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf). 



> N/A: Pues esto es un pago que hice por perder una apuesta, uno de los seis pagos. Me pidieron que escribiera algo que tuviera a Scott McCall y una siempre chica Stiles, los cuales son una especie de áreas nuevas para mí para explorar; Tenía 15 minutos para escribir una historia con Scott McCall, Stiles y Jackson Whittemore. Y esto es lo que he conseguido crear antes de acabar el tiempo.  
> Esto fue un dolor en el culo porque no tenía ni idea de qué escribir ni por dónde empezar.
> 
> N/T: Bueno, dos historias en un mismo día, ¡Yay! (?) Como sea, tengo un placer culpable por el Sciles y otras tantas parejas pero esto es muy tierno y no pude resistirme. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.   
> Sin beta, cualquier error es todo mío.
> 
> Recuerden pasar a darle un kudo o comentario al fic original y que sus comentarios y kudos son mi combustible para seguir. ;D

El enamorarse nunca había sido una tarea demasiado difícil para Scott McCall, siempre había llegado como algo tan natural para él como respirar (si se ignoran todos los años que había sufrido de una casi paralizante asma), y todavía le tomo un tiempo sorprendentemente largo darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para él; le tomó otra persona interesada en su mejor amiga para que Scott se diera cuenta de que no le gustaba la idea de alguien que no sea él para pasar el resto de su vida con Stiles. La idea de que alguien que no sea Scott llegara a compartir cama con Stiles hizo que algo en el interior del Alfa Verdadero cambiara de forma tan violenta que incluso el despistado Scott se convirtió en un sabio.

Era viernes por la noche y Scott había asumido que Stiles estaría en casa, porque donde más podría estar sin Scott, pero el momento en que entra en la casa Stilinski de la misma manera cómoda que había hecho desde que ambos habían sido lo bastante mayores como para caminar solos a casa del otro el Sheriff detiene a Scott de correr por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio Stiles; su sangre se vuelve fría cuando el Sheriff Stilinski le dice que Stiles está fuera, y cuando la palabra "cita" se desliza hacia la habitación extrañamente silenciosa, el latido del corazón de Scott vuelve loco. La idea de que Stiles esté por ahí en algún lugar con otro hombre, compartiendo un postre y besándose tiene a Scott escandalizado.

Sin decir una palabra Scott sale de la casa en busca de su mejor amiga, intenta llamar a Stiles, pero cada vez que lo hace simplemente le manda a buzón de voz haciendo que Scott persiga a su amiga como un sabueso. Empeñado en la búsqueda y la captura de su presa, su determinación reforzada por la súbita comprensión de que Stiles podría decidir entregarse a una persona que no es Scott.

 _¡Mía!_ Scott rugió en unísono con su lobo, iban a rasgar a la persona con la que estuviera Stiles en pequeños pedazos antes de mostrarle a ella a quien pertenecía también. Se llevarían a Stiles casa y la mantendrían allí hasta que captara el mensaje de que pertenecía a Scott; la idea de tenerla toda para sí tenía a Scott y a su lobo ansiosos por poner sus manos en la chica.

Su olor es tan familiar que Scott siempre podría seguir su rastro. Desde que había dejado de abusar del Adderall su verdadera esencia había salido y le había desconcertado al principio con lo maravilloso que era, había pasado días respirando el nuevo aroma encontrado que dejaba en vergüenza el de Allison; un olor que nunca podrías poner en una botella con éxito porque era todo Stiles, y ella es única.

Scott siguió a Stiles al nuevo restaurante que tenía el título orgulloso de ser el establecimiento más romántico en Beacon Hills, encontrar el camino que llevara ahí tuvo a Scott tirándose del pelo porque, por supuesto, ese desconocido llevaría a _su_ Stiles a un restaurante que ofrece todo, desde música en vivo y comidas deliciosas hasta la privacidad y la luz de las velas; por supuesto, este desconocido llevó a la Stiles de Scott a un lugar al que Scott no podía permitirse el lujo de llevarla también.

Puede oírla reír, y el sonido es como un puñetazo en el estómago, porque Stiles se oye auténticamente feliz y Scott tiene un momento doloroso al darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ha escuchado su risa  tan fuerte y con tanta claridad y libertad, y eso le molesta más de lo debido porque él no la ha hecho reír así en años.

Escucha el sonido de su risa y el ritmo familiar de su corazón.

Sabe que podría hacer lo honorable y dejarla, podría permitir a Stiles tener este momento; podría permitir que tenga la oportunidad de experimentar algo fuera de su pequeño círculo, algo normal en una vida regida por la locura sobrenatural en la que la Mordida los puso.

Sin embargo no puede arriesgar a Stiles. No puede arriesgarse a perder a Stiles con un extraño o alguien de su manada; Scott necesita que ella esté ahí para él, necesita que esté ahí para la manada de ambos.

Scott necesita a Stiles, incluso si Stiles no lo necesita tanto como él la necesita.

El hombre lobo entra en el edificio con un violento tirón a la puerta y se dirige directamente hacia la mesa donde Stiles está sentada con una persona que no es tan extraña como Scott había esperado; es Jackson Whittemore, de todas las personas en Beacon Hills tenía que ser él. Ver a Jackson sosteniendo la mano de Stiles dispone a Scott a caminar hacia la mesa listo para arrancarle la mano derecha.

Como siempre el sexto sentido que comparten hace a Stiles levantarse de donde estaba sentada mucho antes que nadie pudiera saber que alguien venía por ellos, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Scott con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos miedo pero Scott no puede dejar de mirar a esta nueva Stiles de pie delante de él.

Querido Dios, Scott pensó mientras miraba a su mejor amiga que se había puesto un vestido un par de veces para complacer a su madre y después a la madre de Scott, pero nunca antes había visto a Stiles viéndose tan... tan... impresionante y hermosa que te robaba el aliento.

El vestido está, según piensa, hecho para realzar la belleza de su pequeño cuerpo, para remarcar todas las curvas que había ocultas bajo capas y capas de ropa, el color rojo del vestido enmarca la pálida piel perfecta y el lápiz labial que Stiles está usando combina con el vestido.

Padre Celestial, esos labios que tienen forma del arco de cupido solo exigen ser besados hasta que el color artificial sea borrado y reemplazado por un color más natural.

Lleva maquillaje, nunca había hecho eso y es una lástima porque el delineador de ojos y rímel resaltan el rico color similar a la miel de sus maravillosos ojos.

Y bendito sea, Scott debería ser el que vea a Stiles en toda su gloria por siempre y para toda la eternidad.

Scott no había visto nunca a Stiles llevar el pelo largo y libre, seguro, se había dado cuenta de que había crecido pero siempre lo llevaba atado. Su mente evoca la imagen de _su_ Stiles caminando alrededor de su apartamento usando nada más que su camiseta vieja del equipo de lacrosse de Bacon Hills High School, el color enmarcando la pálida piel que sería suya para besar y marcar; marcaría la fina piel y así todos sabrían que fue tomada de modo que nadie, ni siquiera Jackson, podría atreverse a acercarse nunca más.

—¿Scott? —El temor en la voz Stiles fue lo bastante desagradable para romper la fantasía de Scott donde despertaba cada mañana con Stiles envuelta alrededor de él al igual que lo había hecho cuando eran pequeños. El sonido del miedo y preocupación en su voz le dice que tiene que dejar de vivir en fantasías y simplemente decirle, juntar un buen par y decirle lo que siente por ella.

Pero Scott no puede hablar. No puede formar palabras, porque todo lo que ve es la prueba de que el niño pequeño y divertido que resultó ser una niña era ahora una mujer; increíble en todas las formas posibles, eso es lo que Stiles Stilinski siempre ha sido pero ahora increíble se ha unido con la palabra _mujer_. Scott la quiere más de lo que nunca había querido a Allison, y ella fue por un tiempo el mundo de Scott, pero incluso entonces Stiles siempre ha sido su vida; y es entonces, mientras está de pie allí sin voz e incapaz de formar palabras , que se da cuenta de lo que es Stiles para él.

 _Compañera_. El lobo en él dice por primera vez de forma que Scott no puede ignorarlo, tampoco quiere.

Sin pensarlo Scott abre la boca y entrelaza sus manos, sus manos son pequeñas y ligeras en comparación con la suya y se ajusta a la suya como si hubiese sido hecha para eso, pero de nuevo, Stiles siempre había parecido hecha sólo para él; era Stiles quien entendía a Scott y fue Scott quien nunca encontró lo que ella decía nada menos que fascinante, era Stiles quien podía consolarlo y mantenerse a su lado incluso siendo Alfa Verdadero y todo, y es Stiles en lo que Scott piensa al momento de despertarse en la mañana y al irse a la cama por la noche.

Siempre había sido Scott y Stiles, Stiles y Scott, y Scott McCall sabía que nunca estaría dispuesto a dejar que se termina sólo porque había sido un idiota despistado.

Sin una palabra de Scott acercó a Stiles contra él, con una mano descansando en su espalda baja, la otra contra su frágil cuello y luego con las manos cómodamente en su lugar, la besó.

Seguro que habían practicado besándose el uno al otro un par de veces, pero en realidad no habían sido besos reales, sólo niños pequeños que trataban de ser más grandes de lo que eran. Pero esta vez no eran niños pequeños, y esta vez Scott quería poner su todo en el beso.

El beso carecía de cualquier cuidadoso nerviosismo que había existido con Allison, era todo posesividad atada con hambre desesperada; era puramente instintivo, estaba lleno de necesidad animal.

Stiles estaba rígida y sin respuesta, en un primer momento. Cuando la confianza de Scott comenzó a tambalearse, el lobo en él empezó a exigir, a no permitir que ella los rechazara, pero entonces oyó el indeciso pero suave gemido que escapó de ella antes de que respondiera a su beso tan ferozmente como Scott.

Y cuando el beso finalmente se rompió, no que Scott lo quisiera demasiado sino porque Stiles realmente necesita respirar, Scott gruñó la única palabra que resumía todo— _Mía_ —entonces Stiles respondió sin vacilación o duda —Siempre he sido tuya.


End file.
